Angkot Cinta Uchiha
by petitewinsy
Summary: Angkutan kota selalu membuat hati Sasuke dag dig dug tidak karuan. Mungkin tujuh turunan Uchiha akan mati tertawa jika tahu salah satu anggota keluarganya ada yang menemukan cinta pertama di tempat paling tidak elit. Tapi apa daya mereka jika Sasuke selalu menemukan musim semi di dalam angkutan nan panas itu. /For Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri/AU.


**Angkot Cinta Uchiha**

by : petitewinsy

**Disclaimer :** Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**Kategori Fic:** Alternate Universe

**Warning :** OOC. GAJE.

Italic + Bold = Flashback

**Special for Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013**

* * *

"Pilihlah aku jadi pacarmu ... yang pasti setia menemanimu ..."

Pagi nan indah di sebuah rumah yang luasnya hampir menghabiskan satu RT sendiri, berdirilah seorang pemuda yang belum genap 17 tahun bernyanyi-nyanyi riang lagu KD yang diputar di radio pagi. Tampilan boleh nge-_rock _habis tapi hatinya tetap _hello kitty_. Biarlah semua orang mau berkata apa, setidaknya Sasuke masih menganggap dirinya normal daripada Itachi yang hobi mendengarkan lagu senam _remix_ milik ibunya.

Putra bungsu Uchiha itu berjalan ke depan cermin di kamarnya. Rambut pantat ayam melawan gravitasi? _Check_. Polo shirt biru tua dengan lambang Uchiha kecil di bawah kerah belakangnya? _Check_. Celana jins belel yang tidak pernah mendapat restu dari Fugaku-sama untuk dipakai? _Check_. Dan sentuhan terakhir sepatu _converse _dengan tempelan hansaplast dimana-mana yang selalu dianggap Mikoto sebagai sampah? _Check_.

"Hn, mau _digimana-gimanain_ juga aku kok tetep ganteng yah... Mwa ha ha ha ha," Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang sambil berkata bak peran antagonis gila di dalam film sambil menatap pantulan narsis pemuda yang sama persis dengan dirinya.

"Oi, adik kecil. Kalau punya banyak waktu untuk pose najis macam gitu mending berangkat sekarang deh. Lima belas menit lagi sekolah masuk tuh." Bibir Sasuke tertekuk ke bawah saat tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh kakak pemalasnya itu ada benarnya. Dengan kecepatan super, remaja tanggung itu menyambar tasnya dan berlari meninggalkan rumah tanpa berpamitan demi mengejar angkutan kota. Dasar anak nggak berbakti pada orang tua!

"Lho, Sasuke sudah pergi?" tanya Mikoto yang datang entah dari mana.

"Biasa bu, buru-buru mengejar angkot," ujar Itachi malas. Putra sulung Uchiha itu masih tidak percaya dengan keantikan adik tunggalnya. Keluarga Uchiha punya banyak mobil mewah yang bisa menyapu jalanan bak jet, tapi Sasuke selalu lupa dan memilih naik angkot _otok-otok _yang kecepatannya 10 kali lipat di bawah mobilnya sendiri.

Sasuke terengah-engah sambil menunggu angkutan kota berwarna kuning yang selalu lewat di depan jalanan kompleks elit Konoha ini dan membawanya ke sekolah. Hati berdegup kencang, adrenalin terangkat. Sebenarnya itu adalah campuran antara dirinya yang lelah berlari atau kegirangan sekaligus kegugupannya setiap hari saat naik angkutan kota ini.

Tidak ada yang tahu jika angkutan kota selalu membuat hati Sasuke dag dig dug tidak karuan. Mungkin tujuh turunan Uchiha akan mati tertawa jika tahu salah satu anggota keluarganya ada yang menemukan cinta pertama di tempat paling tidak elit bila disandingkan dengan nama klan mereka. Tapi apa daya, sedikit lebay memang, Sasuke selalu merasa menemukan musim semi meskipun ia hampir mati terbakar kering di dalam angkutan tersebut.

.

_**Dua bulan yang lalu,**_

"_**Eh, tunggu, tunggu! Bang, lewat jalan Amaterasu nggak?" tanya Sasuke yang berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari gerbang SMA Konoha dan menghampiri supir angkot yang masih mangkal di pinggiran jalan. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di Konoha sejak kepindahannya dari luar negeri. Dan kepanikannya bertambah saat keluarganya tidak ada yang bisa menjemputnya di sekolah, padahal Sasuke masih buta jalan.**_

"_**Karena jalanan di daerah sini searah ya kalau dari SMA Konoha kita memutar dulu dan pasti lewat sih. Tapi nggak masuk ke jalan Amaterasu-nya. Habis jalanan itu kan dijaga ketat, jadi mungkin cuma bisa berhenti di depannya." Sasuke mendesah lega mendengar jawaban pria paruh baya tersebut dan langsung naik ke dalam. Jalan Amaterasu memang terkenal sebagai permukiman elit jadi angkutan kota semacam ini sudah pasti dilarang masuk ke dalamnya.**_

"_**Buset dah, ini panas banget!" ucap Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri sambil mengibas-ibaskan bajunya berusaha mencari angin. Saat angkutan itu hendak berangkat, tiba-tiba seseorang menghentikannya. Sasuke sih tidak peduli awalnya, tapi begitu melihat siapa yang naik ke dalam rasanya langsung angin segar dari surga datang ke arahnya.**_

_**Gadis itu tidak terlalu tinggi, tidak pendek juga. Rambut sebahunya berwarna aneh, menurut Sasuke, tapi warna pink itu cukup bagus membingkai wajahnya. Dan sepasang mata emerald cerah itu mampu membuatnya merasakan musim semi ditengah musim panas ini. Seperti merasakan seseorang terus mengamatinya, gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati mata hitam legam milik Sasuke.**_

"_**Eh, Uchiha-kun?" tanya gadis itu yang cukup kaget melihat murid pindahan baru di kelasnya berada di dalam angkot yang sama dengan dirinya. Gadis musim semi itu terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah Sasuke yang bingung saat mendengar ia mengetahui namanya.**_

"_**Aku Sakura Haruno. Panggil saja Sakura. Jika kau masih bingung sebenarnya kita berada di kelas yang sama, Uchiha-kun." Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dan sekali lagi ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi syok Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke harus lebih memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Masa dia tidak kenal dengan teman sekelasnya sendiri sih? Paling tidak seharusnya ia sudah hafal wajahnya.**_

"_**Hn, maaf aku tidak tahu. Panggil Sasuke saja." Dan Sasuke bisa melihat wajah manis Sakura mengeluarkan semburat merah saat kedua tangan mereka bersentuhan.**_

.

Sasuke cengar-cengir sendirian di pinggir jalan saat mengingat peristiwa waktu itu. Sampai sekarang, baik Sasuke dan Sakura selalu berangkat bersama menggunakan angkutan umum. Mungkin ini kebetulan ataukah anugerah untuk Sasuke karena rumah mereka searah. Dan mereka terkenal sebagai pasangan angkot karena hanya keduanya saja yang sanggup menggunakan transportasi ini. Teman-teman mereka lebih memilih berjalan kaki atau menggunakan sepeda daripada mati kepanasan di dalam angkot.

Cengiran Sasuke pudar saat ia melihat mobil kijang kuning datang dan mengklaksonnya. Itu dia angkot langganan anak Uchiha yang selalu mengantar-jemput dirinya ke sekolah. Angkutan ini sudah seperti bus sekolah saja bagi Sasuke.

"Waduh, bos Uchiha. Makin hari makin ganteng saja," puji supir angkot tersebut.

"Aa, bawaan lahir sih." Sasuke menjawab santai dan duduk di kursi kebesarannya yang selalu disisihkan oleh setiap penumpang demi dirinya, yaitu tepat di belakang supir dekat dengan pintu masuk dan keluar.

Sebenarnya supir angkutan itu cukup takjub juga melihat Sasuke, anak dari keluarga terpandang setiap harinya, pada jam yang sama, selalu berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah karena berlari untuk mengejar angkutan ini dan berharap membawanya ke sekolah. Heran saja melihat anak ini tidak malu dengan kata-kata tetangga elit lainnya yang selalu mencerca kelakuannya. Ketika ditanya mengapa tidak mengendarai mobil mewah miliknya, pemuda itu hanya memukul jidatnya dan berkata, "Oh iya, lupa." Namun alasan sebenarnya adalah ia ingin merasakan musim semi di dalam angkot ini setiap hari.

"Beh, ini angkot apa neraka, bang! Panas banget!" gerutu Sasuke yang mulai mengeluarkan kipas bersimbol klannya dari dalam tas. Sejak memutuskan untuk menggunakan transportasi ini setiap hari, Sasuke tidak tanggung-tanggung membawa kipas kebesarannya demi membuat oksigen tambahan.

"Maaf bos Uchiha, AC-nya mati. Belum isi freon," ungkap supir angkutan itu. Yah, seperti AC-nya bakal mempan saja.

"Haduh, aku jadi mandi keringat begini kan?! Jadi nggak kece nih, bang!" Supir angkutan itu tertawa lebar mendengar Sasuke menggerutu tiada henti. Awalnya dia pikir remaja tanggung itu pendiam dan menakutkan, tapi oh tapi rada tidak waras juga anak ini. Sepertinya kebanyakan naik angkot dan berteman dengan supir-supirnya sampai-sampai jadi ketularan begini.

"Memang mau ngapain, bos? Tenang saja, mau bos basah kuyup karena keringat juga abang yakin mbak Sakura nggak bakal nolak kok," goda si supir. Iris mata onyx Sasuke membulat dan memandang supir itu lamat-lamat dengan wajah yang hampir seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ah berisik ah!" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya pura-pura kesal, tapi sebenarnya dia hanya malu.

"Bos, bos. Tuh sebentar lagi lewat rumahnya mbak Sakura tuh."

Dan benar saja beberapa menit kemudian mobil kijang kuning itu berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah berlantai dua di pinggir jalan. Di depannya berdiri seorang gadis cantik pujaan hati si Uchiha bungsu.

"Pagi mbak Sakura, sudah ditunggu bos Uchiha tuh." Wajah Sakura langsung memerah mendengar godaan supir angkutan itu. Sasuke dengan sigap menampar wajah si supir itu dengan kipasnya, tentu saja dengan wajah yang ikut-ikutan memerah (lagi).

"Enak saja, siapa yang nungguin?" jawab Sasuke panas, malu-malu tapi mau.

"P-pagi, Sasuke-kun," sapa Sakura ramah. Seketika itu juga sepasang mata emerald cerah bertemu dengan iris onyx yang tajam dan dalam. Wajah Sakura berubah khawatir ketika melihat Sasuke yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus hampir kering itu.

"Kau kepanasan, Sasuke-kun? Ini." Gadis itu menyodorkan sapu tangan putih dengan bordiran bunga sakura di pinggirnya. Seketika itu juga wajah ibu-ibu yang duduk di dalam angkutan umum itu ikut sumringah dan ber-uh dan oh ria memandang keduanya. Sasuke hanya bisa menatap lama tangan Sakura yang menawarkannya sebuah sapu tangan sebelum akhirnya disadarkan oleh bisikan setan.

"Udah sih bos, terima saja. Itu tandanya mbak Sakura juga suka sama bos," bisik sang supir. Kedutan kesal di bibir dan alisnya membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sungguh abang supir angkutan ini cerewet sekali.

"Bang, nyupir saja yang benar nggak usah sambil godain orang segala!" desis Sasuke. Sakura yang sejak awal duduk di dekat Sasuke tertawa kecil mendengar pemuda itu justru ribut sendiri dengan sang supir dan melupakannya. Sudah banyak yang tahu ini, kecuali si Uchiha sendiri, bahwa Sakura adalah salah satu penggemar beratnya sejak dua bulan lalu. Tingkah Sasuke yang terkadang aneh dan nyentrik itu cukup membuat dirinya langsung menjadi idola Konoha.

Melihat Sasuke yang enggan mengambil sapu tangannya, Sakura justru memberanikan diri untuk mengelap dahi si Uchiha bungsu tersebut. Sasuke langsung melompat kaget di atas kursinya melihat wajah Sakura yang amat dekat dengannya sekarang. Sakura terkekeh geli sekali lagi.

"Nggak usah grogi gitu dong, Sasuke-kun," goda Sakura yang justru membuat bibir Uchiha itu tertekuk kaku. "Tenang saja, sebentar lagi sampai sekolah kok. Bertahanlah, Sasuke-kun!" Dan Sasuke akhirnya diam seribu bahasa sambil kipas-kipas tidak santai karena kepanasan bercampur malu.

"Bos Uchiha, mbak Sakura, sudah sampai tujuan nih," seru abang supir angkot tersebut. Sakura turun pertama kali diikuti Sasuke yang bernafas lega di belakangnya. Pemuda itu turun diiringi ucapan selamat belajar dari ibu-ibu yang berada di dalam angkutan tadi.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun aku duluan ya. Sampai bertemu di kelas," ujar Sakura dengan senyuman cerah di bibir tipisnya dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri.

"Eh, tunggu ..."

"SASUKEEEY!" Belum sempat Sasuke melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar Sakura yang berjalan semakin jauh, seorang pemuda dengan suara terberisik di Konoha menepuk punggungnya.

"Eits, mau kemana jeng Sasu?" Naruto merangkul pundak Uchiha itu dan memandangnya dengan senyum terjahil di negeri ini. "Jadi, ceritain dong hari ini sudah melakukan apa saja sama Sakura-chan di angkot. Cie-cie ..."

"CIE-CIE!" Sebuah paduan suara datar terdengar di belakang keduanya dan sesuai dugaan Sasuke, orang-orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _geng bosok _tanpa ekspresi yang suka menggodanya. Sai, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino dan Garaa yang mengangkat kedua tangan mereka dan mengayunkannya ke kanan dan kiri saat mengatakan kalimat mengesalkan itu.

"Udah nyatain cinta belum jeng? Cie-cie..." tanya Naruto lagi.

"CIE-CIE!" Kalian tahu siapa ini.

Sasuke langsung menepis tangan Naruto di pundaknya. "Minggir deh, dobe. Panas nih. Aku mau ke kelas ah. _Ngadem!_" Sasuke langsung bergegas pergi namun tetap bisa mendengar teriakan si idiot pirang itu yang menggema ke seluruh pelosok sekolah.

"SASUKE MALU-MALU NIH? Cie-cie ..."

"CIE-CIE!"

"Hn, kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang-orang nggak jelas kehidupannya gitu sih?" desis Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Tidak jauh di belakangnya para gadis mulai mengikuti. Tapi abaikan saja mereka, anggap seperti batu yang tidak hidup.

"Yo, Sasuke." Ini lagi satu guru yang tidak mau berhenti menggodanya. Kakashi baru saja datang dan bertemu dengan Sasuke di _hall _depan gedung sekolah. "Waduh, wajahmu kok merah begini sih?" tanya Kakashi sok terkejut.

"Hn, angkotnya panas om. Minggir ah, mau lewat nih!" ujar Sasuke yang mohon jangan ditiru kelakuannya karena baru saja mendorong seorang guru untuk menyingkir dari hadapannya. Kakashi dibalik penutup hidung yang menghindarkannya dari alergi itu tertawa penuh arti. Tapi tentu saja Sasuke tidak dapat melihatnya.

"Oh, angkotnya yang panas atau kau sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada Sakura, nak?" bisik Kakashi yang langsung membuat wajah Sasuke mendidih. Rasanya ia ingin menangis darah jika ingat bagaimana si mesum Kakashi selalu mencekokinya dengan pelajaran yang tidak pernah diajarkan di sekolah melalui buku-buku aneh karangan orang tua gila pujaan guru tersebut.

"Ah, diam diam diam!" Sasuke langsung berlari menuju kelasnya meninggalkan Kakashi yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karenanya. Sudah cukup godaan para setan hari ini. Dia harus menemukan surga a.k.a kelas yang lengkap dengan AC dan di dalamnya terdapat gadis musim semi itu.

Sasuke tersenyum girang saat melihat papan nama kelas XI-D terpampang hanya kurang lebih tiga meter dari tempatnya berjalan. Namun, belum sempat ia meraih dan membuka pintunya terdengar suara ribut dari dalam kelas.

"KYAAA, Sakura kau benar-benar melakukan itu?" Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Ino yang berteriak kencang.

"Ssst, Ino-pig jangan keras-keras! Nanti ada yang dengar." Sasuke bisa pastikan kali ini adalah suara Sakura, gadis pujaannya. Karena penasaran apa yang dilakukan Sakura, pemuda itu tidak jadi membuka pintu dan justru menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Bagaimana wajahnya saat kau melakukan itu, Sakura? Ah, aku bisa membayangkannya. Pasti lucu sekali." Ino berkata dengan mata yang berbinar-binar. Rupanya ia tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura tadi. Tiba-tiba, Ino langsung memandangnya dengan wajah serius. "Sakura, kau harus melakukan apa yang kukatakan ini."

"Eh, I-Ino?"

"Nyatakan cintamu padanya sekarang. Kalau perlu kau harus bisa merebut ciuman pertamanya sekaligus. KYAAAAA!" ujar Ino.

"T-tapi ..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi, jidat lebar! Kita semua tahu kau menyukai pria itu sejak kau tahu berapa lama. Nyatakan sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!" Ino memberi Sakura tatapan galak yang membuat gadis itu sedikit bergeming ngeri.

"Baru juga dua bulan ..." bisik Sakura tidak berani menantang Ino. "Ah, sudahlah Ino. Aku mau ke toilet dulu. Kau berisik sekali, sih." Sakura berjalan dan membuka pintu kelas di saat bersamaan Sasuke membukanya. Selama beberapa detik mereka saling berpandangan. Seperti biasa Sakura memberikan senyum terbaiknya kepada pria tersebut, namun yang membuat jiwa raganya syok adalah Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan yang lebih mengerikan daripada seekor serigala lapar.

"Um, Sasuke-kun kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

"Hn." Sakura mengikuti punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menuju ke mejanya tanpa berkata panjang lebar lagi. Baru pertama kali ini gadis itu takut melihat wajah Sasuke. Apa ia sedang marah?

"Apa aku membuatnya marah?" tanya Sakura kepada dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak mengingat sesuatu. "Apa mungkin Sasuke-kun mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Ino? J-j-jangan-jangan Sasuke-kun marah karena tahu perasaanku kepadanya..."

Sakura ingin berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan menjelaskan tentang pembicaraannya dengan Ino. Sakura memang tidak bisa menjaga perasaannya yang meluap dengan kegembiraan saat berhasil menggoda Sasuke di angkot tadi dan menceritakannya kepada Ino. Namun bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan selama pelajaran berlangsung ia tidak dapat berkomunikasi sedikitpun dengan pemuda itu.

.

_Sakura punya orang yang ia suka dan akan menyatakan cinta kepadanya serta merebut ciuman pertama pria itu?_

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, pusing dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran di kelas. Tapi Sakura kan memang punya hak untuk menyuarakan perasaannya. Terus mengapa Sasuke harus marah kepada gadis itu? Toh Sakura belum menjadi pacarnya.

_Cih, seperti kau berani mengungkapkan perasaanmu saja, Sasuke!_

Sasuke menatap bingung di kejauhan. Sekarang pikirannya saja meremehkan dirinya sendiri. "Huaa, aku kok jadi gila begini sih?!" Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

"Cie-cie Sasuke lagi gila karena cinta." Naruto mencibir dari kursi di depan Sasuke, tentu saja diiringi oleh paduan suara _geng bosok _ternama Konoha. "CIE-CIE!"

"Cie-cie, kau mau kupinjamkan buku bagus soal cinta, Sasuke?" Sayangnya guru yang sedang mengajar saat ini adalah Kakashi yang berbisik di samping mejanya dan menyelipkan satu buku baru di atas buku pelajaran Sasuke.

"HUA, NGGAK BUTUH!"

Sakura hanya memandang Sasuke yang mulai bertengkar dengan Naruto dan Kakashi dari tempat duduknya. Sebenarnya bukan hal baru lagi melihat mereka semua sangat suka menggoda murid baru tersebut. Sakura ingin tertawa geli melihatnya, tapi daripada itu ia lebih memikirkan apa penyebab Sasuke bersikap dingin kepadanya tadi.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Sakura berlari ke sana kemari mencari Sasuke yang langsung menghilang saat bel berbunyi. Ia sudah bertanya kepada Naruto, tapi malah di-cie-cie-in seperti biasanya yang langsung membuat Sakura emosi dan memukul bocah pirang itu pingsan.

Harapan terakhirnya hanya satu yaitu angkutan kota yang biasa mereka tumpangi bersama. Sakura hanya berharap angkutan itu belum meninggalkannya. Dan untung saja kaki Sakura bisa berlari dengan cepat dan masuk ke dalam angkutan tepat pada waktunya. Gadis itu bisa merasakan pandangan Sasuke yang melihatnya terengah-engah di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau tega sekali meninggalkanku sendirian!" Sakura memandang pemuda itu dengan galak dan mencubit lengannya karena kesal. Sasuke sudah membuatnya lari menguras tenaga dan pemuda itu harus membayarnya.

"Adu-duh!" _Sumpah, ini cewek cubitannya dahsyat! _Sasuke meringis kesakitan sambil meraba lengannya. Ia balas memandang Sakura dengan kesal, tapi Sakura bisa melihat pandangan Sasuke sudah tidak semengerikan tadi pagi.

"Kenapa? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sakura. Namun pemuda itu hanya membuang muka dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dan membuat Sakura sedikit geram. Kalau ditanya, dia memang bukanlah gadis tersabar di bumi. Tapi demi pria di depannya ini dia akan berusaha menyabarkan diri.

"Kau ... dengar percakapanku dengan Ino ya?" tanya Sakura lagi dengan ragu-ragu. Ia mendengar Sasuke mendengus kesal dan sudah tahu apa artinya itu. "Ano ... Sasuke-kun, maksudku bukan seperti itu ..."

"Sakura." Sasuke memandangnya datar. "Bukankah kau seharusnya punya urusan lain?"

"Eh, apa ya?" tanya Sakura polos sambil mengedipkan matanya berulang kali.

"Seperti menyatakan cinta pada seseorang dan merebut ciuman pertamanya?" balas Sasuke dingin. Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk mencerna perkataan pria tersebut sebelum bola matanya ingin keluar dari pelipisnya.

"A-APAA? DARIMANA KAU ...?" Sakura tergagap tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan mujahir sambil menunjuk ke arah Sasuke. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin saja tertawa melihat ekspresi bodoh gadis di depannya ini jika saja ia tidak ingat kalau harus berakting marah.

Sakura mendesah lesu. "Huh sudah kuduga kau mendengarnya. Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun, tapi itu hanya perkataan Ino yang sedang bercanda, jadi ..."

"Jadi, siapa orangnya?" Sekarang Sakura cukup kaget melihat jarak wajah Sasuke yang begitu dekat dengannya dan memasang ekspresi ingin tahu.

"Eh, kau tidak tahu?" Sasuke menggeleng, tetap dengan jarak yang sama di antara mereka dan membuat Sakura semakin tidak nyaman.

"Tadi kau mendengarkan percakapanku dengan Ino kan?" tanya Sakura yang semakin bingung.

"Hn, kurasa begitu," jawab Sasuke sok inosen. Sakura menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Harusnya kau tahu dong!" tunjuk Sakura.

"Buktinya aku nggak tahu lho ya," gerutu Sasuke yang menjauhkan wajahnya sambil melipat kedua tangan.

"M-memangnya kau mulai menguping dari mana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Cih, aku nggak menguping. Cuma nggak sengaja mendengar." Sakura memandangnya datar sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan. "Kalau tidak salah sih dari bagian ini: 'KYAAA, Sakura kau benar-benar melakukan itu?'"

Sakura hampir saja muntah karena najis melihat Sasuke yang menirukan suara dan ekspresi Ino dengan baiknya. Bahkan pakai pegang-pegang pipinya dengan malu-malu segala lagi. Gadis itu sampai bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa suka dengan pria ini. Ternyata _cover_ itu cukup menipu. Tapi setidaknya Sasuke tidak mendengar keseluruhan ceritanya. Dan Sakura mulai bernafas lega, namun gagal karena Sasuke bertanya lagi.

"Jadi, siapa dong?"

"Sumpah, kau kepo banget sih, Sasuke-kun!" Tapi Sasuke tidak peduli dengan perkataan Sakura. Pemuda itu terus menatapnya tajam yang membuat Sakura berkeringat dingin. Ternyata ini yang namanya 'apa yang diinginkan Uchiha pasti akan mereka dapatkan'. Sungguh serangan tatapan mata yang mengerikan.

"Bos Uchiha, sudah sampai rumah nih." Wajah Sakura langsung segar seketika saat mendengar supir angkot itu berseru memberitahu Sasuke. Dan benar ia melihat rumah megah pemuda itu di pinggir jalan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah di sini. Sasuke justru menarik ujung bibirnya ke dalam senyum khas Uchiha-nya.

"Lanjut saja, bang! Aku lagi malas pulang. Kita antar mbak Sakura ini pulang dulu saja."

Keringat dingin itu kembali menghujani wajah dan tubuh Sakura seketika. Dengan wajah kaku gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menatap pria mengerikan di sebelahnya. "Hentikan pandangan mengerikanmu itu dong, Sasuke-kun!"

"Apaan sih, aku kan biasa saja menatapmu. Apanya yang mengerikan?" tanya Sasuke. "Ayo, cepat beritahu. Siapa?"

"Kau ini terlalu memaksa. Memangnya kalau kau sudah tahu orangnya lalu kenapa, Sasuke-kun?" Dan Sakura berhasil membalikkan kursi di antara mereka. Melihat Sasuke yang langsung diam dan salah tingkah membuat gadis itu tersenyum puas. "Kau cemburu ya, Sasuke-kun?"

Hening seketika, hanya terdengar suara mesin _otok-otok _angkutan kota yang untungnya hanya ditumpangi oleh mereka berdua sejak tadi.

"Enak saja cemburu. Aku cuma tidak ingin kehilangan partner angkotku saja kalau kau sudah menghabiskan waktu dengan orang lain." Sakura memandang takjub wajah Sasuke yang sedikit memerah itu. Gadis itu tidak dapat menahan tawanya lagi.

"Itu namanya cemburu, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke mendengus kesal tidak mau mengaku. "Jadi, kau suka padaku kan? Iya apa nggak?" tanya Sakura mulai menggoda Sasuke lagi. Mungkin sebentar lagi hal ini akan menjadi hobi baru gadis itu karena ternyata cukup menyenangkan untuk mem-_bully _sang Uchiha.

"NGGAKLAH!" balas Sasuke tegas.

"Yakin? Kita coba lagi ya, Sasuke-kun suka kepadaku. Nggak apa iya?"

"IYA!" _Eh?!_

Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak dan sekarang merangkul lengan Sasuke. "Jadi yang benar yang mana, Sasuke-kun? Nggak apa iya?"

"I-Iy ... Akh! Kau menjebakku, Sakura!" tuduh Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

"Habis kau seperti anak TK yang mengambil jawaban paling belakang, Sasuke-kun." Sakura masih tertawa geli dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin kesal dan malu. Sepertinya ia sudah tertangkap basah oleh gadis pujaannya sendiri.

"Ah, baiklah baiklah. Jawabannya iya." Seakan belum puas membuat Sasuke mati karena malu, Sakura pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Apanya yang iya, Sasuke-kun?" Andai saja Sakura bukan cinta pandangan pertamanya, mungkin Sasuke sudah menendangnya keluar dari angkutan kota. Tidak peduli dia ini perempuan, laki-laki atau banci sekalipun. Ketahuan deh kalau kadang-kadang hati _hello kitty_-nya Sasuke bisa menjadi hati siluman.

Dengan menarik nafas panjang, Uchiha itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk bicara. "I-iya aku suka padamu. Sejak pertama kali bertemu di angkot ini. Puas?!" Wajah Sakura langsung berubah menjadi merah padam saat melihat wajah serius Sasuke di hadapannya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja wajah pemuda itu langsung berubah menjadi kepo lagi. "Jadi, siapa?"

Namun belum sempat Sakura membuka mulutnya, supir angkutan kota itu menginjak rem mendadak dan menyebabkan Sakura terlempar dari tempat duduknya ke arah Sasuke yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Sebelum mereka tahu apa yang terjadi, kedua bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Cukup lama, hingga akhirnya keduanya sadar dan menjauh satu sama lain dengan wajah merah level seratus.

"Woah, maaf bos Uchiha, mbak Sakura. Tadi abang hampir kelewatan rumahnya mbak Sakura jadi mengerem mendadak. Kalian tidak apa-apa kan?" Namun tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan supir angkot tersebut. Sakura langsung menarik tas miliknya dan bergegas turun sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu angkutan dan melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Eh, apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan sepertinya wajah merahnya itu naik lima level lagi.

"K-kau bertanya siapa kan, Sasuke-kun? Sasuke Uchiha. Itu nama orangnya. Sampai besok." Dan Sakura berlari meninggalkan angkutan itu sebelum lima detik kemudian kembali lagi dan memandang Sasuke yang masih terlihat syok. "Um, mulai besok kau temani aku sampai rumah lagi ya, Sasuke-kun." Dan Sakura memberinya senyuman terbaik miliknya yang menyadarkan Sasuke dari syok berkepanjangan. Sasuke membalasnya dengan seringai Uchiha-nya yang terkenal sambil mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Woah, bos Uchiha memang dahsyat. Tadi pagi masih jomblo, eh sekarang tahu-tahu sudah punya pacar saja nih." Alis Sasuke berkedut dan ia memicingkan matanya ke arah sang supir angkutan kota itu.

"Yo, abang tadi sengaja kan? Hm?" tanya Sasuke mendesis ganas.

"Tapi suka kan bos?" Pria paruh baya itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kelakuan dan ekspresi remaja tanggung yang menjadi pelanggan tetapnya itu kembali seperti kepiting rebus. Dengan kesal putra bungsu Uchiha itu mengeluarkan kipas kebesarannya dari dalam tas dan mulai mengipasi dirinya dengan amat tidak santai karena lagi-lagi kepanasan bercampur malu.

"Berisik ah, bang! Buruan antar ke rumah!" perintah Uchiha nggak tahu diri.

Tapi setidaknya hari ini sungguh hari terbaik baginya. Cengiran lebar kembali menghiasi wajah tampan pemuda itu. Sepertinya ia akan butuh suplai kipas yang banyak mengingat sekarang rute pulangnya semakin panjang. Dia harus memutar Konoha dua kali dan rela dipanggang hidup-hidup sebelum kembali ke rumahnya.

Namanya juga pengorbanan cinta. Ala Sasuke Uchiha pastinya.

.

**THE END**

.

* * *

Angkot = angkutan kota

**a/n :** Sumpah nggak jelas banget ini fic-nya. OOC-nya keterlaluan. Rencana awal sih mau bikin romance dengan tambahan humor, tapi jadinya berantakan najis gini. Sempet minder juga mau nge-posting apalagi diikutin Banjir TomatCeri 2013 karena baru pertama kalinya ikut. Tapi akhirnya setelah dipikir-pikir lagi saya posting saja sebagai dedikasi saya untuk SasuSaku #apaansih #ketularangaje. Ya sudahlah terima kasih yang sudah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca. Saya pamit mundur dulu.

Sign,

-petitewinsy-


End file.
